


Closer

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Slight plot LMAO.), Drabble, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata thought he was used to see Kageyama sweating and panting, considering they were team-mates in volleyball.</p><p>But not like <i>this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Just an hour ago, Hinata was enjoying meat buns with Kageyama and the rest of the team. So how was it possible that now Kageyama was looming over him, shirtless and lips flushing from excessive kissing?

Since Hinata met Kageyama, they had spent an awful lot of time together. After some weekends in Kageyama’s house, where his parents were always away from some sort of business, Kageyama started to talk about whether Hinata liked him.

“Of course I like you,” said Hinata immediately. “I mean, you are an amazing setter and all, so…” the orange-haired boy made gestures as he made ‘guuuh’ sound.

Kageyama looked at Hinata with one eyebrow raised. He was scowling and his eyebrows were furrowing like usual, so Hinata thought nothing of it.

“Well, what about you, Kageyama?” Hinata chuckled, scooted closer to Kageyama, crawling in all four on Kageyama's bedroom floor. “Do you like me as well?”

Kageyama’s answer was to tilt Hinata’s chin by his index finger and pecked Hinata briefly on the lips.

Hinata crawled back, screaming and rubbing his lips with the back of his hand, “ _What?_ What was that? What were you doing?”

“Huh? You don’t understand?” Kageyama shouted in return, scowling as usual. “Dumbass Hinata! I’ll do it again until you understand, you dumbass!”

That day, as Hinata counted, Kageyama kissed him seventeen time. He only stopped when his mother was home. By then, Hinata was halfway out of the door before pedalling like crazy back to his house, powered by a warm feeling underneath hiss tomach.

Hinata didn’t stop hanging out at Kageyama’s house and Kageyama didn’t stop kissing him. After a while, Kageyama suggested that they do something more than that.

(“’Sex’? You want to have sex with me? Kageyama, are you actually a pervert?”

“What? How dare you! It’s very normal for healthy teenager like us to think about wanting to have sex! Dumbass Hinata!”

“Don’t call me ‘dumbass’! Are you saying that every teenager is actually pervert?”

“It will feel good! I promise! Just let me try!”

“Two guys can’t have sex!”

“Yes, we _can_! I’ve read how! And we _will_!”

“Wah! Kageyama! _Stop_ pinning me down! Wait! What if your parents—huh? They won’t return until night? Hey, did you plan this? Kageyama! Wait! Don’t kiss me _there_!”)

Hinata ended up slapping Kageyama pretty hard that in Monday Tanaka asked whether Kageyama rejected a girl harshly on the weekend considering his reddening cheek.

Kageyama didn’t try to do anything to Hinata more than kissing, but that evening was different.

Kageyama said he was tired and Hinata said he was too. After accepting Kageyama’s offer to rest for a while on Kageyama’s place, Hinata thought he’d better stay the night since he would be too tired to ride his bicycle home.

But despite feeling tired, Kageyama still kissed him by the bed and dragged Hinata so that Hinata lied underneath him.

To be honest, Hinata always waited for the weekend when Kageyama would bring him to his room and kiss him. Kageyama usually tasted like sports drink and his lips were unexpectedly soft, considering Kageyama's physical appearance didn't exactly screaming "soft" and that his mouth usually says mean things. Hinata also savoured the moments when Kageyama held his wrists or shoulders or face or hips as they kissed, as Hinata was reduced to merely a receiver and he could only surrender to Kageyama’s intense and wonderful kisses. Even the thought of it brought shivers to Hinata's spine.

However, Hinata didn’t know whether he wanted to go further with Kageyama. He had secretly look it up on the Internet and it said there that it can be hurt for the ‘bottom’. Hinata was sure he would be the ‘bottom’, because he didn’t think he would have the bravery to stick anything inside Kageyama. Not that he had the skill for it.

Kageyama had been kissing him for what felt like hours as Hinata sunk deeper and deeper into Kageyama’s bed and pleasure. By the end of those kisses, Hinata was hard. Kageyama traced Hinata’s boner by his finger, through Hinata’s pants.

Hinata shuddered.

The same fingers helped Hinata in making amazing tosses.

“Ka-Kageyamaaa…” Hinata flushed, embarrassed, and tried to not panting so loud. “What are you touching? Stop it!”

Kageyama looked down on Hinata. His eyes were widening and he kept swallowing. It looked like he didn’t know what to do. “Hinata,” he said, voice low as he kissed Hinata agin. “I’m hard too. I really _really_ want to have you right now.”

Hinata gulped, yet he realised that there would be no practises tomorrow, so…

“O-okay,” Hinata covered his face with his palms. “Just make sure it won’t hurt.”

Kageyama kissed Hinata’s hands gently and chuckled, so unlike Kageyama Tobio that Hinata knew, “I won’t ever hurt you.”

*)*

Not long after Kageyama preparing Hinata by inserting his fingers—his long, wonderful fingers that made Hinata wanted to scream his head off as those fingers went inside him—Hinata started to feel weird, like Kageyama’s fingers could touch his entire body instead of just some part of his inside.

“Hinata, you okay?” Kageyama whispered. He was seating between Hinata’s spread legs and Hinata wanted to die from having Kageyama seeing all of his private parts spread open. “You’ve been making weird sounds…”

“Stupid Kageyama!” Hinata sobbed. “You touched me in there—i-it feels weird! I don’t know why…”

Kageyama suddenly smiled so creepily that Hinata regretted his words. Still grinning, Kageyama inserted his fingers further and Hinata had to cover his mouth with his palms to stop moaning so loud, afraid that the entire neighbourhood could hear it. Kageyama definitely knew what was going on with Hinata and he definitely planned to reduce Hinata to gasps and moans.

“No! Mmf! Kageyama! Stupid! Idiot!” Hinata could feel his eyes leaking some tears. He was moaning out of control and wanting to come so bad. “Stop it—ngh! What are you doing? Don’t!”

Kageyama suddenly pulled out his fingers. Hinata almost cried in desperation of wanting to come.

Kageyama gulped as he loomed over Hinata once again, his breath faltered, “Hinata, I can’t hold it anymore.”

Hinata just mumbled, “Mm.”

He hid his face again when Kageyama grabbed his ankles and spread his legs open. Hinata suddenly felt hot skin and hardening flesh on his entry and he didn’t know he could cry from wanting to come so bad.

Kageyama slowly went inside him and Hinata had no idea why he didn’t come right away. Hinata removed his hands from his face and he was awarded with Kageyama looking at him with half-lidded eyes. His cheeks were blushing like crazy and his jaw was hanging.

“Hinata,” Kageyama stuttered, his eyes fluttering. “It felt so good inside you.”

Hinata had to use all of his willpower not to come on Kageyama’s word. He had to clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Bakageyama! Don't describe it, Stupid!"

Kageyama chuckled so sexily Hinata might as well come ten times from that. Hinata savoured the moment. He was sure this would be his 'material' when Kageyama isn't around to help him reaching his pleasure.

“I’m going to start moving now,” Kageyama’s voice couldn’t be any higher than whisper—not like Kageyama could really make clear, coherent voice right now.

Hinata nodded and Kageyama started to move his hips.

Even though Hinata had always thought that Kageyama was absolutely amazing on the court, Hinata didn’t know that Kageyama could be a hundred times more amazing on bed. The expression that Kageyama made as he thrusting into Hinata made him looked like he just won the Olympic and currently savouring every little moments of his triumph. Kageyama’s hands were now behind Hinata’s knees, his hips moving skilfully in a rhythm that made Hinata felt pitiful to everyone in the world that didn’t get fucked by such a fine athlete like Kageyama.

Kageyama was staring at Hinata. He smiled cockily, but thankfully not like a murderer. “So you feel really good too, huh?” Kageyama chuckled between his ragged breaths, sweats running down his face.

Hinata nodded, breathless, unable to speak. He didn't even have the energy to call Kageyama 'stupid' or even form a coherent thought, considering Kageyama _was actually fucking him right now_.

Hinata thought he was used to see Kageyama sweating and panting, considering they were team-mates in volleyball.

But not like _this_.

Kageyama pulled himself almost entirely before suddenly entering Hinata again, rubbing him on a certain place that made Hinata’s back arched and his toes curled.

“K-Kageyama!” he whined loudly, forgetting about the whole neighbour-might-hear.

Kageyama nodded and he leaned down to kiss Hinata before moving his hips again. With Kageyama’s lips on his and their front body rubbing against each other, Hinata cried with pleasure as Kageyama quickened the pace of his thrusting.

Hinata hugged Kageyama’s neck and didn’t really care that he was crying so much, “Kageyamaaa! I’m going to come, you stupid!”

Kageyama’s hot, breathy whisper tickled Hinata’s ear, “Dumbass, I’m coming too!”

When both of them reached climax at the same time, Hinata thought he had not only seen himself being the ace at the Olympic and winning, but also heaven.

They lied next to each others as the sky went darker and darker, tired to the bone after long hours of practice followed by long hours—or what felt like it—of sex.

“That felt too good,” Hinata said, shuddering and tingling with excitement and happiness even though he was sticky inside and out.

Kageyama mumbled, “Agreed.”

He hoisted himself on his forearm to kiss Hinata. Hinata welcomed Kageyama’s face by pulling it with one hand. For a while Hinata could hear nothing but the sound of their noisy kissing. Hinata thought, as Kageyama's lips moved against his, that he could love this stupid volleyball maniac forever.

“Hey Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

“What’s for dinner? I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta-d, so sorry for mistakes here and there. Do point it out for me if you have the time. I'll be grateful!
> 
> I can't get enough of KageHina sex. oUo I feel like this is so lowkey-ly done and I apologise for that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it even if it was just a little bit.


End file.
